digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter Flamedramon
The adventure continues as three new DigiDestined receive their digivices, and a new kind of evil threatens the digital world, in the form of the ruthless Digimon Emperor. Synopsis It's been three years since that fateful summer in the Digital World, and the DigiDestined have moved on since then. Meanwhile,in the Digital World Digimon are being forced to run from the Digimon Emperor, in fear of being caught by one of his Dark Rings, a device he designed in order to control Digimon. A Gazimon, a Gotsumon, and a Unimon are caught. Back in the Human World, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi is off for his first day of school (in the Japanese version; 5th grade, in the dub, 7th). On his way there, he runs into Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, who we later find out are the new DigiDestined. They decide to make their way to school together. T.K. sees some people playing football (soccer), and at first glance mistakes a boy named Davis Motomiya for Tai. In his new class T.K. finds Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, his old friend from their adventures in the Digital World and is delighted to be given a seat right beside her. However, Davis is less than overjoyed due to his everlasting crush on Kari, and is even more disappointed to find out they already know each other. Meanwhile, Tai is summoned to the Digital World by a message telling him that Agumon is in danger. He soon finds out he was summoned because Agumon and the others were not able to Digivolve anymore. Realizing he was going to need more help, Tai sends an email to his sister, which is received by Yolei in the Human World. Recognizing Tai's last name as the same as Kari's, she quickly delivers her the message. Luckily, the group runs into Izzy, who can assist them in getting the Digital World. In the Digital World, Tai finds Biyomon, Gatomon, and Agumon. They go to a small cave where an egg with a sharp horn protruding from the shell lays in the center of a flat rock. Recognizing the Crest of Courage on the egg from his tag back from years ago, Tai tries and fails to pick up the egg, and in the process the Digi-Egg begins to glow, causing him to drop it abruptly. Three different colored balls of light fly out from the egg, and shoot past the group of four. The balls pass through the gate to the Human World, and one goes to each of the new DigiDestined—Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Armed with a new Digivice, Davis tags along with T.K. and Kari in their flight to the Digital World. When Tai meets up with the three, he finds out that the balls of light or "fireflies," as he called them, were actually Digivices. He then leads them to the Digi-Egg he found. Each human attempts to remove the egg, but only Davis is able to lift it from its position. In doing so, a flash of light brightens the cave, and his Digimon, Veemon, appears. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor is watching the entire time. Simply by pressing a button, he summons a Monochromon enslaved by a Dark Ring, to attack the four. Using the Digi-Egg of Courage, Davis enables Veemon to Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, who destroys the Dark Ring and defeats the Monochromon. They then return to the Human World seconds before the gate closes. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) (Ringless) |customimage2=Gatomon (Ringless) t.gif }} Quotes "New school, new apartment, but the same old lumpy oatmeal." :—'T.K.s first words of the series, mocking his mother's choice of food. ''"I have to write this article for the deadline. It's all about the historical significance of toilet paper." :—'T.K.'s mother' gets down to some serious work. "What am I thinking? That can't be Tai! He's a much better soccer player than that kid!" :—'T.K.' runs into Davis, unaware that he'll soon be getting to know him well. "Hey, the weirdest thing just happened. This new kid said I reminded him of someone. He probably thinks I'm a movie star." :—'Davis' introducing the main facet of his personality: narcissism. Davis: "Hey, buddy!" Kari: "His name's not buddy, it's T.K.!" Davis: "Alright, T.J., or J.B., or whatever it is! How do you know Kari?!" :—'Davis'' obvious first sign of jealousy, which seems to lead him into never getting T.K.'s name right. "It's just like riding a bicycle, now start pedaling and digivolve!" :—'Tai' encouraging Agumon with a cliché. "I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should've recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet last night, but boy, talk about fun." :—'Izzy' hasn't changed at all. "If the Digital World sent you a digivice, then there's a reason and you should take it seriously." :—'Izzy' lectures Davis about the importance of being a DigiDestined. "Whoa. My first time being downloaded. Pretty cool." :—'Davis' travels to the Digital World for the first time. "Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? There goes the neighborhood." :—'T.K.' and the others hear about the Digimon Emperor. "These collars do everything but get rid of fleas." :—'Gatomon' expresses her dislike for the dark rings. "It's heavier than my mom's meat loaf." :—'Tai' and his ongoing crusade against his mother's cooking. T.K.: "It won't budge." Kari: "Move aside. This is a woman's job." TK: "Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." :—Neither T.K. or Kari can move the Digi-Egg of Courage. Davis: "You guys need to work out a little more." Tai: "There's a problem." :—Unlike newbie Davis, Tai knows when to expect the unexpected. "My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." :—'Veemon' isn't the most creative sort, is he? Veemon: "Davis!" Tai: "Have courage!" Davis: "Kari's in trouble!" :—At least we know where Davis' priorities lie. "You want courage? I'll show you courage. Digi-Armor Energize!" :—'Davis' steps up to the plate. "Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" :—The first of the Armor Digimon—'Flamedramon'. Digimon Emperor: "I believe that we found ourselves a worthy foe at last." Wormmon: "Great! Just one question... what's a foe?" :—The stereotypical master and his minion. "Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle, but I notice that you broke your goggles. And, as we all know, the leader of the DigiDestined just wouldn't look right without them, so here. I want you to have mine." :—'Tai' officially passes the torch. "Get off! You're crushing my brownies!!" :—'Izzy''' welcomes the DigiDestined back with open arms. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes